Hip, Slick, Cool
by Marauders punk
Summary: AU AH Alec is a loser, Magnus is the cool new kid. T because I'm paranoid. Just read it already.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N disclaimer: If I owned MI I wouldn't be writing a fanfic**

"I am a socially-awkward moron!" Alec yelled in frustration at his mother. His brother Jace looked up from his breakfast.

"Well…there's no denying that."

"Wow…Jace you weren't suppose to agree with me you jerk!" Jace just stuck out his tongued and replied cheekily

"Alec your such a girl! Fishing for compliments…or perhaps just desperate."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments" Alec retorted "I was stating the facts to our dear mother and I'M NOT WEARING THAT SHIRT!"

Mayrse Lightwood spoke for the first time since the argument had ensued.

"You're wearing the shirt Alexander- it's picture day at school today"

"Why do Jace and Izzy get to pick what they wear and I don't?" Alec fumed.

"Probably because we have taste," Jace said.

Alec mentally face palmed.

"Because" Mayrse said not looking up from the paper "they won't wear something with holes in it."

Alec sighed in defeat and marched upstairs, shirt in tow. He supposed it didn't matter what he wore- people were going to tease him anyway. He slipped of his once-black-but-now-brown sweater and regarded himself in the mirror 'God I'm so ugly' he thought. He was looking at his pale chest critically brow furrowed. 'At least I'm not fat and ugly' he thought to himself before tugging the new shirt on. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good on him either. It was a bright red long-sleeve v-neck that hugged his body showing his lean figure. He crinkled his nose before grabbing his backpack and black jacket and trotted back downstairs. His mother glanced at his shirt approvingly. She wished he'd see how adorable he was and it broke her heart to hear her son talk so lowly about himself. Alec squirmed- the shirt made him self-conscious and uncomfortable. Alec noticed his sister bound down the stairs wearing black boots and a long sleeve mini-dress. She regarded him with a smirk and ran out the door. Alec turned to his mother his eyes pleading to her to rescue him from his personal hell otherwise know as high school. She smiled down at her oldest child and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Have a good day Baby." She said warmly ruffling his shaggy black hair.

"Right that's what today's going to be." He said sarcastically.

Outside the car honked and Izzy could be heard yelling, "Get out here loser!" Alec sighed and left for school.

When Alec got out of the car he was greeted by death glares and looks that confirmed his statement about being a friendless loser. His siblings left without a word; he knew that they loved him but they were popular and couldn't be seen talking to him. He ignored the glares and comments and headed off to his first period. When he got to class he pulled out his homework. Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey there Hermy," and cruel voice whispered. Alec turned eyes downcast.

"Wh-What do you w-want Jonathan?" he asked.

"Well—" just then the bell rang signaling the start of class. Jonathan hit Alec in the back of the head and went to his seat.

The morning continued in that fashion people picking on Alec relentlessly. Even the picture guy had made fun of his glasses! Finally it was lunchtime Alec went and sat down at an empty table and got out his homework. He looked up a saw a very tall, very colorful, very glittery, and very hot someone. 'New kid' Alec thought to himself.

For some reason Alec hoped he'd sit with him and talk to him, but when the boy caught Alec's eye he sneered. Alec looked down blushing 'Oh God Alec, how could you think someone that perfect and instantly popular would sit with you…no one likes you. Why would they?' He thought bitterly.

Magnus Bane loved attention and he loved being popular. He was amazingly fabulous, so it made sense that he was popular instantly on his first day at the new school. He walked into the cafeteria with his lunch when he felt someone staring at him. He looked over and saw a boy with shaggy black hair and glass sitting all by himself. Magnus sneered at the boy as he sat down 'What a loser' he thought as the boy blushed and looked away. Magnus sat down next his newfound friend  
>Ragnor who was happily chatting to a redheaded girl. Magnus noticed he didn't have a fork and excused himself to go get one. As he was walking toward the cart holding utensils he ran into someone.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled.

"I-I'm s-sorry" came the whimpered reply. Magnus looked down to meet the most gorgeous pair of baby blues just as a pair of glasses was placed over them. Magnus raised his eyebrows. It was the loser from before. 'A gorgeous loser" he thought correcting his previous statement of the boy. The boy bit his bottom lip and scurried off. Magnus grabbed his fork and went back to the table.

"Who's that?" he asked indicating to the lovely-eyed loser.

"Alec...nerd" snorted the nerd sitting with the redhead.

"You say that as if your not one" she retorted.

"I'm not that bad Clary!" He said offended.

"His name is Alec Lightwood…he's pretty brainy but no one likes him." Ragnor told Magnus "He gets picked on a lot but he doesn't stand up for himself. He's a total loser." Magnus noted that Ragnor didn't say any of that with a hint of disgust but with a lot of pity.

Magnus didn't reply. He just stared quizzically over at the beautiful, blue-eyed, nerd boy. If you removed the glasses, textbooks, and general look of fear this kid would be sitting with the cool kids. 'Perhaps' Magnus thought 'Even worthy of me!"

**R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was a little miffed. First, New Kid ran into him. Second, why did he deserve this? 'I've never said a word to him!' Alec thought. The bell rung signaling the end of lunch, Alec gathered his things and headed to his locker. He put his advanced Calculus and History textbooks into it and took out his French book. As he slammed the door he looked up and Jonathan was there.

"Hey Hermy" he smiled.

'Why can't I catch a break?' Alec sighed.

"What J-jonathan." He said. Jonathan pushed him.

"I want you to go away and never come back get it?" Jonathan hissed.

"Well if I did that who would you torment, Jonathan? Face it you need me." Alec retorted. He had lost his temper, he knew he was going to pay for it but he couldn't help but enjoy the furious look on Jonathan's face.

"You asswipe" He snarled. Before he could hit him, Alec heard a voice yell.

"Leave. Him. Alone!"

Clary marched up to the pair. Alec was secretly relieved; he was after all no fighter. Jonathan glared at Clary and then Alec before whispering:

"Learn to fight your own battles bitch!"

Alec watched him walk away before turning to Clary. It was written on her face: pity

He couldn't stand being pitied. He WASN'T broken.

"I don't need your pity," He said shoving passed her, "So just leave me alone."

Magnus walked into French class and smiled. There was Alec Lightwood and the only available seat was next to him. He showed his teacher his schedule and sat down. He turned to Alec and noticed the boy looked upset. Upset was an understatement he looked pissed.

"Hey-" Magnus started.

"For the last time I will NOT do your homework!" Alec growled.

"Oh no that's okay I'll get someone else to do it…maybe I'll do it if mood strikes me."

Alec turned confused.

"Oh its you…New Kid"

"Well, yes, but I go by Magnus usually. For the record." Magnus joked casually. Alec gorgeous eyes narrowed.

"What? I'm on first name basis? Its not My Lord, Your Majesty, God?" Alec hissed.

"Well while those are all very fitting I really would prefer you call me Magnus." Magnus responded. Alec looked confused his eyes seeming look for any signs of trickery in Magnus' face. Magnus was pleased when Alec finally sighed and said:

"Alec."

"No, no, Darling MAGNUS." Magnus said teasingly. Alec's eyebrow twitched.

"Magnus?" he said.

"Yes Darling?"

"My. Name. Is. Alec." He said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"I know Darling."

"How-" Alec began.

"Mr. Lightwood, I never thought I have say this to YOU, but pay attention." The teacher said crossly. Alec muttered an apology before shooting Magnus a death glare. Magnus decide to feign innocence. When the bell finally rung Magnus swiped Alec's French textbook.

"Hey! T-that's mine!"

"Yes, it has your name in it."

"Well give it back!"

"What do you have next?"

"Drawing."

"Me too. We shall walk together."

"Why?"

"Because it's the same class."

"No, don't play dumb, why do you want to walk with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Magnus said carefully.

"Because, you sneered and yelled at me during lunch."

"Oh. Well I changed my mind."

"Changed your…"

"Come Alexander, or we will be late."

"What about my book?"

"Ugh must you ask about the book again?"

"Yes I must, until you give it back."

"How we talk about you instead?"

"Um no."

"Well then I suppose we could talk about me" Magnus sighed dramatically.

"I really don't know why you're talking to me at all."

"Perhaps I find you interesting." Magnus stated. 'Geez will this kid just loosen up' He thought.

"Perhaps that's a load of bull." Alec retorted as they entered the art room. "I'm not interesting."

Magnus sat down next to Alec.

"Well I find you interesting my darling." Alec looked like he wanted to be say something about being called 'darling' but changed his mind.

"Just-don't get me into trouble again."

"Okay" Magnus smirked.

Class consisted of Magnus staring at Alec, and Alec blushing and looking completely frazzled. After the bell rang Magnus grabbed Alec's hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Alec yelped blushing further.

"I'm going to give you my number so you can text me tonight," Magnus said, "And here's your French book." He gave Alec's his book before kissing Alec's hand and walking out of the room.

Alec was confused and he was never confused. He looked down at his hand on it was Magnus number. Alec blushed, gathered his things and headed to his car. His siblings were waiting and cranky.

"What took you so long?" Jace grumbled.

"Why are you blushing?" Isabelle asked.

"Never mind let's go"

"You were the one keeping us!" Jace said in a huff as they drove off. Alec couldn't help but worry. 'How does he know I'm- no he can't know. What should I do?'


	3. Chapter 3

Alec ran upstairs and started his homework hoping to forget all about today confusing events. However, he just couldn't seem to help but noticed Magnus number on his hand; tempting him to call until he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his phone a texted:

'Hey its me- Alec' before hitting send. He was surprised when his phone buzzed.

'Hey there Darling- Magnus'

Alec blushed before responding 'Why did you want me to text you? -Alec'

'Because I like to talk to you-Magnus' Alec bit his lip.

'Nobutty wants to talk to me-Alec'

'Butty? I'd tap that-Magnus' was the response Alec blushed heavily.

'That was a typo! –Alec'

' -Magnus' and the conversation continued with Magnus teasing and Alec's nervous but excited smiles. Alec heard his parents call him down to supper. He sighed and texted Magnus 'I'll see you tomorrow okay? I gotta go –Alec'

As he walked down the stairs he thought 'should I trust him? No, stupid, he must be playing you. Why else would he give you the time of day? Your not cool or funny your just a stupid boy and he's Hip, Slick, Cool.' **A/N The hip slick cool was a quote** **by the coolest** **English teacher EVER who had a fuzzy lamp that was molested everyday by two silly boys, aka my two guy friends :/ **

Alec picked at his food. Jace and Izzy were telling their parents about what a great day they had had. Robert smiled at his kids.

"So Jace did finally sweep- uh Clare off her feet?" Jace frowned.

"Its Clary and no."

"Rejected again." Alec smirked.

"Alec!" Mayrse scolded, while everyone else (minus Jace) at the table laughed.

"Well its true! I mean of course he asked her out and as always she said 'no'!" Alec replied. Jace looked scandalized.

"Pft no! Besides when was the last time a girl went out with you? Uh never!" Jace attempted to recover. Alec would have loved to point out that that was because he was not at all interested in girls. That would however require coming out to his family so…yeah not going to happen.

"Whatever Jace" Alec rolled his eyes

"Well Alec," His father started "how was your day?"

"Um okay …the New Kid talked to me." Alec muttered.

"Really?" was the shocked response from everyone else at the table.

"Yeah" Alec said "I'm gonna just go finish homework. Bye"

Alec ran to his room ignoring his family's astounded faces.

AN Whew sorry I'm terrible about updating BUT next chapter will be all Magnus POV so yay that ha-ha. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus gave the waitress his menu. Ragnor had drug him to this quaint restaurant called Taki's. Magnus watched the waitress walk away Ragnor was looking- no staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Magnus asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, why are you so interested in little Alec Lightwood?" Ragnor asked.

"Of all the things to ask" Magnus sighed, "I want him…I want him to be seen like I see him."

"And how DO you see him?" Ragnor asked carefully.

"I see a kid…who deserve a chance," Magnus said.

"Just...be careful Magnus" said Ragnor shaking his head "your treading in dangerous waters."

"How so?" Magnus asked.

"You hurt Alec and Jace will hurt you" Ragnor explained.

"Psh doubt it," Magnus scoffed "Goldie doesn't seem to care all that much."

"He does," Ragnor, replied "Look a long time ago Alec and Jace used to be attached at the hip. They were best friends-they I don't know KNEW each other! They could read each others minds and-"

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know" Ragnor answered "but Jace will kill you act like Alec's friend and then hurt him."

"Ugh I'd never do that stuff…'cept that one time with Matthew…and Jacob…and Cali…and Ashley…And Kendall…well you get the point."

"If the point is not to mess with Alec I surely do – you however I'm not sure of." Ragnor said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to mess with him! Just give him a mental makeover and a regular one because he wears some really dorky clothes."

"Agreed, but your definitely missing the point."

"I am missing no point!"

"Whatever just don't cause him to commit suicide thereby killing yourself via wrathful siblings." Ragnor said.

LINEBREAK

Magnus had long since returned from Taki's and now Magnus was sitting on his couch petting his petite white cat Chairman Meow.

"Oh Chairman." Magnus sighed

Chairman looked expectantly.

"I should just aboard the Alec mission now- I can't get him out of my head and that's a dangerous place to be."

Chairman just stared.

"No its not 'cuz Jace and Isabelle will kick my ass if I hurt him! Its 'cuz I'm shallow and don't want to fall in love with anyone other than myself!"

Chairman hissed.

"Don't use that tone with me Chairman! I'm a horrible selfish man- undeserving of Alec's innocence yet I intend to take it for myself! So leave me alone!"

Chairman leapt out of Magnus lap and stalked out of the room.

A/N Thanks Kate :)


End file.
